piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElizaCreststeel
Hi! Don't worry, I am not offended that you double check our edits. I just wanted to know why you checked all of my edits. Thanks for the double checking everything. : 21:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :You are never snobby to any of the other users. When I first wrote on your talk page, I was a little annoyed with the double checks. I hope I didn't sound mean. I am no longer annoyed with you and you are not a control freak. : 19:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Icon and Background Okay.... we have two options. One is, we can make the Jack Sparrow wallpaper as the main background and the new icon (on top left where its written Pirates Online Wikia) as the Black Pearl v.s Flying Dutchman wallpaper. Second is we do vice-versa. But mostly I wouldn't like it if the Jack Sparrow thing was an Icon Another thing is we can make the wallpaper (the one which just has the letter P, artfully designed) as the Icon. Tell me what ye want. Midhav 08:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Woot! Thank you very much :) So, uhm... What exactly does that mean? lol Obsidion 20:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Category Cleanup Guidelines are here. The weapons should go in each weapon subcategory, and NOT directly into Weapons (as stated in the guidelines). I'm also going to make all pirate equipment, skill, weapon etc categories subcategories of a main category. Announcement Is it possible to make some kind of announcement/message to everyone to start putting new weapons in the subcategories and not in the main cat? Obsidion 15:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey you! Hey, how come I never got a proper admin greeting? I'm only slowly beginning to learn my true powers. You just suddenly promoted me to admin without me knowing.... What a surprise lol. But I DIDN'T know the usage of the Rollback feature until now.... how much time I have wasted trying to undo edits :( -Midhav 18:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Captain Whale here - I edited the special ships section. One just to see if I could and second to add the Bastion. I don't know if you are keeping track of that ship or not. Feel free to remove it if so. I really like what you all have done with the Wikia and will have to get registered this weekend. Anyway just wanted to let you know. Whales Bastion It has been seen now and again on Test. Currently it is not there but it comes back now and again. It will probably be part of a larger update package in the future. P) Whales Categories Hey, I posted this in the shout box yesterday, don't know if you saw it. If you want to review my work, start here. Some of the Category articles might need fleshing out. I went through all the weapon pages (All of them... lol), fixed the categories, as well as add all the skill links. All the weapon skills should be listed now, although I only briefly touched some. Ammunition skills, types and containers are here. I didn't think they should be directly under weapons and/or equipment. All ammo skills are listed under both Ammunition and Skills though. I created a new category, Lacking Content. This serves as a reminder/checklist for both myself and others. I don't like this (could be merged with the broadside skills or just deleted), this (Could be merged with Cannon) and this (Not necessary until we find more than one). I wanted to hear a second opinion before I deleted them. Enemies could need an overhaul as well. Permission? lol What do you think? - Obsidion 15:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Pirate I agree Pirate isn't a good name, but I couldn't come up with anything else. lol. Feel free to change it. I do think there needs to be a top category though. Obsidion 16:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ohh, I see. I thought the Character category was a general category for characterS in the game. I agree, lump it there - Obsidion 16:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to rename it to "Player" or "Player Character" though - Obsidion 16:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Check it i figured out how to make a custom background. go to my wiki about pirates CSG at piratescsg.wikia.com and see the back ground.i did that. Pip 19:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) clothing hey eliza i see that yer adding to the clothing lists,could u try also to add to the clothing lists for men? thanks signed: Callico Jack Sasank for Admin Well I asked Sasank if he could do the Mini maps projects by himself or with our help. He opted for the first option. He did a fine work putting up all the mini maps. I'm gonna take the line you took in our PM conversations on POF, Sasank should be our next admin. Please promote him and give him proper instructions. - Lord Midhav 16:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Greetings Eliza Creststeel, I am CJSFan, and I am a user at PotC wiki, and an associate of Lord Midhav. I am here to do a favor that he has bestowed on me(for me to do for him during his absence). This is what Lord Midhav had to ask of me: One more thing I would request of you is some movie articles needed on the '''PotCo wiki'. Would you be able to make summarized articles on Pintel, Ragetti, Mercer and Blackbeard? If you are going to do so, in summary write that you did so with my permission... Also categorize them as Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, not Pirates Online Characters and mention that they are currently NOT in the game.'' Being one of his associates on PotC wiki, I said that I would be glad to help. But before I do it, I just wanted to let you know(just to give you a heads-up on that). I won't be doing it today, but in the next few days, I will start summarizing articles on Pintel, Ragetti, Mercer, and Blackbeard. And thank you for assisting me with honoring his request. CJSFan 15:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect! And don't worry, I shall make it VERY clear that they are from the films and not the game(as Lord Midhav also told me). And I shall try and make sure the articles will be of use in the PotCo wiki(but like I said, I will start possibly tonight or tomorrow). CJSFan 15:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and one more thing. I just made my userpage for this wiki, and I used one of your Jack Sparrow images to make it seem like home(in PotC Wiki). Is it ok if I did that(I just had to ask just in case)? bLOCK ME OK RIGHT NOW I'M REALLY MAD WITH SLAPPY 123 SO FOR ALL I CARE BLOCK ME FOR A YEAR ON THIS WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Btw I Already told Piplupower and Slappy if I don't get reason why he blocked me for a year on potco players wiki I will......... fill up pirates online players wiki with a ton of spam P.S. I'm not jk block me